exile_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
LOGLINE Its been a decade the world is under the Golden dawn the world is run by taro card readers. now pixie and zacks son, Falcon has picked up the mantle to lead the rebbeliion which lead in conquering every other golden dawn base known now its time to bring the floating city of san fransico down and to end golden dawn. Characters: FALKON CAMAEL ARIEL JOFFERY STOCKS BRAIN WITHTAKER tarcisio-ferreira-maverick-zoom-2.jpg|FALKON, LEADER OF THE REBELS William-satcher-kastor-sketches.jpg|JOFFERY STOCKS, HENCHMAN lily-abdullina-bene-web.jpg|ARIEL, LEADER OF THE ARIES HOUSE istvan-straban-book-cover-istvan-straban-net2.jpg|CAMAEL, LEADER OF THE HOUSE OF TAURUS fiammetta-de-innocentis-k-300.jpg|BRAIN WITHTAKER, THE MOLE IN THE REBELS PROTAGONIST FALKON : ' ' Falkon was raised and trained by the rebels after pixie gave him up which lead him to believe that his parents were dead. his motto or the goal of his life has always been to end the enslavement of the humanity and put an end to the people who moulded into the bizzare world that it is now. ANTAGONIST CAMAEL : ' ' Camael is this righteous guy who believes in the golden dawn no matter how he feels he believes in the cause of the golden dawn. so he is incharge of the last bridge. he is a egotistist guy who is not planning on getting the rebels out alive. ' MEDIUM :' CONSOLE GAME PLATFORM : XBOX, PS4 LOCATIONS : House of Aries House of Taurus The Crown Story : Falkon has been the rebel leader for a year, in which they conquered every other know golden dawn base known. rebels have surrounded san fransisco which is the last stop to end the rule of golden dawn but which also mean they have to fight the strongest battle they ever faught because the leaders of the golden dawn are trapped all in san fransisco falkon leads the army fight in every other direction. and he leads the fight to the house of taurus who was known to be the last stand because he was the most vicious killer he killed half of the rebels that marched before alone by himself now they leads to go fight him after joffery who falkon killed during the battle of san fransisco. falkon came up with a plan to infiltrate the house of taurus alone without getting detected we follow falkon story when he infiltrated and has the first encounter with joffery stocks who has the lead heenchman for the house of taurus . after joffery is killed and camael knows he was comming he sets everyone on to find falkon he has to be careful because without wasting rebels life falkon is alone in this so he has to cover his tracks. we follow that story and when he is close to the camael he strucks him down and captured him and he has to get out and get ot the house of aries to fight camael and take down the golden dawn. after he beats camael he kills every elder there is and blows the technolgy and brings san fransisco where it belongs